Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
|franchise = Date A Live |minions = |powers and abilities = |agenda = |moral event horizon = Killing his foster parents. Summoning the First Spirit that resulted in the death of 150,000,000 people. Torturing Nia 24/7 for 5 years. Murdering Shido in front of Tohka to force her go into Inverse Form. Mutilating Roger Murdoch and his subordinates for trying to fire him. Erasing Nia's memories of her time being tortured and later returning her most painful memories once she was turned to light again. Launching a military campaign against Tenguu City and have his soldiers destroy the town and massacre all civilians in sight. Attempting to rewrite the universe and possibly killing billions. |killcount = 1,000,000,000 + |worstcrimes = |type = Genocidal Misanthrope }} Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (in Japanese: アイザック・レイ・ペラム・ウェストコット, Aizakku Rei Peramu Uesutokotto), originally born as Ike (in Japanese: アイク, Aiku) and also simply known as Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, Isaac Westcott and later Second Spirit of Origin is one of the two main antagonists of the Date A Live franchise. Regarded as one (if not the) of the most evil and the darkest Light Novel villain of all time, he was a ruthless yet a worldwide famous British mage who worked as the founder and corrupt managing director of the largest company in the world, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, a powerful military company that was responsible to arm all nations of the world to wage wars of aggression against the Spirits (all-female beings he created himself) and other political and military oppositions. Westcott ruled his company with a fascist iron fist and controlled almost all aspects of life inside of his company and half of Europe's continent. Recorded by history as the most powerful genuine mage who had ever lived, his entire life was the culmination of a half-century plan to destroy the current reality to create a new world by transforming himself into an Inverse Spirit and later in the Spirit of Origin to become a God. Westcott adopted the concept of racism and supremacy as his aim was to unite "racially desirable" mages as comrades, while excluding those deemed either to be religious dissidents, physically or intellectually inferior, or of a foreign race, in other words, all humans; including men, women, children, and infants. In his quest for genocide, he had controlled the world's nations for 30 years, bringing waves of death and destruction across the globe. His ultimate plan was not only make a world for Mages but to utterly annihilate humankind and create a new reality, a Nazi-like realm of Mages where he ruled as the supreme God for all eternity, with whatever remains of mankind being plunged into diabolical torments. He is also the creator of the Quasi-Spirits and well as the Neighboring World of Date A Bullet. Description Westcott is a creepy and sinister sadomasochist who has a abnormal mind or, in other words, a "cruel and twisted" businessman with the diabolical ambition of killing and enslaving all humans of reality and creating a new world in his image by destroying the current way of life on Earth (and maybe on the entire universe) and replace the current civilization with a nazi-like utopia where mages will rule as the master race with him as the central figure of authoritarianism and "salvation", while mankind will be persecuted, enslaved and exterminated. Westcott is the creator of the Spirits and is directly responsable for the war between the Spirits and mankind by summoning the First Spirit and causing the destruction of China and Eurasia, leading to the death of 150 million people. He plans to use the power of the Inverse Spirits to become a God to enslave and destroy mankind in order to rewrite the world in his image where mages will rule as the master race. Westcott grew up in a town of mages who could use sorcery along with Woodman and Ellen. However, civilians who feared the power of mages scorched their village. This event caused a change in Westcott and became a cruel being. This became the first step to the creation of DEM. The trio spent their youths learning everything they could about sorcery, leading to the foundation in creating a Spirit, a being of immense power born from the mana of the world which they could use to achieve their goal. Around the same time, Westcott was adopted by a rich couple, but, ended up dying in an "accident", leaving their entire fortune to Westcott. Westcott is also a person who represents the very depressive side of mankind, a person who loves living in despair and depression. It was later revealed that he suffers from self-defeating personality disorder, he represents the total opposite of Shido Itsuka and Elliot Woodman, who represents life and hope, as well as altruism and humanitarianism. Isaac is a person who introduces the Hedgehog's Dilemma in the story as Westcott and his friends have different wills and dreams, which forced his fellows to struggle between themselves (mostly between Westcott and Elliot) creates a world of despair and loneliness in his mind. For him, being alive is the same as being in pain, and he do his best to make the world a proper place for his depression and sorrow. History This section is too long. For more details, visit: Westcott's synopsis in Villains Wiki What makes him Pure Evil In general *In-Universe, while most other villainous humans qualify as Well-Intentioned Extremists because they think what they do, no matter how evil, is all to save mankind from the Spirits while displaying comedy; Isaac is a living being who has the full reasoning of what he does, and commits all of his atrocities expressly out of his own free will. Westcott was first introduced as an antagonist who loves committing all kinds of atrocities, but it was later revealed that he believes himself to be not as "bad guy" but rather as "hero" to the point of hypocrisy as he believes all humans are evil by nature and deserves to be destroyed, no matter their race or age. He often will use this excuse to find reason in his own crimes. *While very abusive and cruel even towards his loved ones, Westcott is, in fact, capable of affection and love people like an ordinary person; however, this only fuels his depravity and his sadomasochism that allows him to feel joy in the pain of others and even his own. Westcott was able to show affection for people close to him but it was in fact only to get attached to them and later watch them die or suffer; only to get "aroused". This seems to apply even to his pet dog since he got another pet after his previous best friend died. It was later revealed that he only got a new pet because he wanted to love it, only to watch it die later so he could feel sorrow and sadness (joy and pleasure) from its death. Because hurting people (and even animals) close to him will cause him greater despair, he tends to deal with them in more personal ways; for instance, he personally made his last moment to be emotional just so he could see the faces of Ellen, Elliot and Karen twisted with sorrow, giving him one last moment of pain-induced pleasure. **What makes Westcott unique among many other completely monstrous villains (something that makes him much worse than anyone else), is his sanity and mental control. Unlike most purely evil villains, Westcott is in fact completely sane, can think rationally, knows exactly the difference between good and evil, has the ability to feel all positive and negative emotions, behave in a normal and rational manner of a civilian and has excellent mental health. The only thing that turns Westcott into a twisted man is his sadomasochism, but aside from that Westcott is purely sane and can actually think like any normal person. His sanity goes from being able to feel sorrow for loved ones, feel bad for the people he hurts, form bonds and friendship with other people born from genuine love and care, be gentle with his subordinates, forgive mistakes of his allies, be honest and straight with his friends (without hiding his true intentions behind lies), be extremely patient person, be a joyful person who can share happiness with Ellen and his friends, be caring and nice to his family, be a humble person towards strange people and is even capable of loving animals. However, likewise, Westcott can present signs of a cruel person, being able to feel and express everything that a heartless man can. Everything that he actually has is nothing more than a "preparation" for his pain-inducing pleasure, where he will feel the ultimate joy of despair and sorrow. Losing a friend via natural circumstances is something that leaves a greater impact on his heart as it was something unexpected. He can live among society like a gentleman and civilized man but when a tragedy happens, he will feel hopeless and down, which are something that will also give him pleasure and joy from suffering mentally. Basically, every positive quality he had turned into nothing more than grace for him to finally experiences the joy and fun of losing someone (or something) he loved dearly. When he causes the death of suffering of another person, he can clearly see what he is doing is wrong but the despair and panic from his victims give him happiness via his remorse for causing mayhem and making people miserable. In a sense, Westcott can feel remorse for his actions but his remorses only leave him excited and aroused. ***Using this, the author gave Westcott many redeeming moments that would cause the reader to feel sympathy for the character. However, it only makes him even worse as he continued to use all his sympathetic moments to drive himself into a diversion. Showing that no matter how many redeeming and lighthearted moments are given to Westcott, he will use them to play with his good emotions and convert them into cruelty and inhumanity. *As the main antagonist of the story, he was the one that directly caused every evil event in history, being responsible for most of the painful and cruelest moments in the story, as well as Mio's crimes against humanity. His first crime consisted of killing his own foster parents in a car accident, where he sabotaged their vehicle to make it look like an accident, all in order to take over their heritage so he could found the DEM Industries and start his plan of revenge against humanity. *In terms of heinous standard, all villains of the franchise are considerably inferior to Westcott, even if one hooked them all together, their crimes do not even approach Westcott's. Westcott carries most of the crimes of the franchise on his back,with hundreds of millions of deaths on his hands, attempted billions, had an entire Digital Universe destroyed, performed human experiments on children and infants. Tortured and experimented on hundreds of people, primarily young women and children, to turn them into child soldiers, slaves and suicide bombers. He murdered and maimed minions on whims, uses bribary and fear to keep politicians and miltiary foes on check, tortures an innocent teenager for five years in countless ways, gets aroused on loved ones' suffering and deaths, murdered his own adoptive parents, wage civil wars for profit, etc. *In the crossover game, Ais Catastrophe, Westcott's alter ego, Kaguya Ray Peram Westcott, is stated to be Bell Crane's most vile enemy yet. As a Spirit born from Westcott's persona, she is a copy of Westcott acting as his clone in the world of Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? ''and is considered in-universe to be Bell's most creepy and dangerous villain he ever faced yet, hinting Westcott's superiority over other villains of ''Danmachi franchise. Crimes *Reuniting with his trio of friends, Westcott uses several magical rituals to begin a creation spell and reveals his true intention is to utterly annihilate humankind and create a new, hellish realm of Mages that he rules over as supreme over a tortured humanity, with whatever remains of humanity being plunged into horrific torments unimaginable. Once the spells is completed, it resulted massive energy explosion that instantly killed 150 million people and wiped out most of Eurasia and China. The result of the spacequake was the birth of Mio Takamiya. *Keeping Mio Takamiya locked in his laboratory, Westcott conducted nazi-like experiments to study her energy, where she suffered brutal human experiments by the hands of DEM scientists. Because of DEM's human experiments, the First Spirit grew up as a mature woman with the mentallity of an infant. Due to Westcott's abuses, the Spirit could not speak correctly or even think rationally as a normal person and the only thing she had as experience in her life time were painful human experiments where parts of her soul were extracted and turned into military weapons, as well as scientific human tests which she was forced to suffer physical and psychological abuses, all in order to extract her Spirit Mana that lead to creation of technologies that helped DEM Industries to rise as one of the most powerful corporations of the world. *When Mio escaped from his laboratory, she fell in love with a young Japanese boy called Shinji Takamiya and learned about the world Westcott kept her locked from. Finding their location, he kidnaps Shinji's younger sister and threat to cut her head off if Shinji refused to give Mio back to his arms. When he refused, Westcott shot him, killing Shinji in front of Mio and later erased Mana's memories and conducted experiments on her body, resulting in remaining her lifespan to about ten years. Soon after, Westcott filled Mana's mind with lies saying that she was abandoned by her parents, and he was the person who gave her a home on DEM. *Westcott later started his own military campaign by selling weapons and technologies to all military and police forces of the world but keeping his best creations to DEM itself. When DEM discovered that Mio was creating more Spirits like her by turning humans in Spirits, or for better words, "monsters", using the Sephira Crystals to purify them, Westcott immediately put the entire world against the Spirits, whom were normal humans before, but were forced to become part of such race he created. With this, the entire world was against the Spirits and all military forces founded their own secret-battallions, people who can use sorcery made by man; Wizards, to fight them as Westcott and DEM declared that Spirits are a threat to humanity's existence. In the following years, dozens of Spirits were killed by the Anti Spirit squads around the world, becoming Quasi-Spirits or into monsters that went on a rampage, killing thousands. *Westcott formed his own mercenary squad of Wizards who were brainwashed by his Realizers and forced them to join his cause like fanatical-brutals-psychotics soldiers and committed the worst war crimes in his name without questioning the nature of their mission. *Kidnapped a young girl called Nio Honjou soon after she became a successful mangaka and put her through horrible physical, psychological and sexual torture, such as cutting her belly while alive, opening her skull, her hands and legs got cut by a millimeters after another to make her go into her Inverse Form. The brutal torture sections continued 24/7 for the next 5 years. *After a girl named Artemisia Bell Ashcroft from Special Sorcery Service, saw the efforts that the DEM was doing to find the Spirits, and save mankind, she offered her own body to Isaac's company to create a new weapon for humanity to help to kill the Spirits and save Human race. Taking Artemisia in hands, Isaac put her into coma and extracted her mental energy to turn her mind into a war-machine and later had the leader of the Artemisia's project beheaded once he tried to overthrow Westcott with his own project. Much later, Isaac brainwashed Artemisia by rewrite her memories and turning her into a sociopath killer to serve him as a "reserve Wizard" in a near future. Since then, Westcott has hidden Artemisia from SSS after putting her in coma. *Sending White Licorice to the Japanese AST, a war-machine he knew to be defective after exposing it to dozens of volunteers that resulted in their death. *First showing up physically in the anime and novels, Westcott begins manipulating a powerful AST member, Origami, into trusting him by fueling her hatred for Spirits to turn her into a disposable soldiers. Westcott later sends Ellen and an entire warship of his troopers into battle with Ratatoskr's main warship in a suicide missio. When Westcott's warship is being destroyed and they request assistance, Westcott orders Ellen to abandon them to die or be captured by Ratatoskr's forces. Later, Westcott sends Jessica Bailey, along with dozens of soldiers, to attack a concert filled with hundreds (If not thousands) of men, women, and children, to capture any Spirits that are there, and to kill as many innocents as possible just to send a "slap" on Ratatoskr's face. *He then had Ellen kidnapping Tohka and had Shido murdered in front of Tohka by running him through, distracting Shido's allies by sending out his Wizards despite knowing they're going to be massacred by the heroes' overwhelming numbers, Westcott cackles as he finally manages to drive a Spirit into her Inverse form due to Tohka being in love with Shido. He then ordered Ellen to fight Tohka knowing she was going to lose just to see the powers of Tohka's Inverse form. Following this, he retreated and left hundreds of his officers and troops to die by the hands of Tohka and destroyed a large portion of the town. *In the non-canon game Ars Install, Westcott shows up in a DEM facility creating Marina Arusu a corrupted AI version of Maria Arusu. Under his care, Westcott treated her like his daughter; acting like a caring father to her, includong teaching her how to read and have emotions. After a long time "rising", Westcott sends her to Fraxinus' Network in order to defeat his enemies that are on their way. To make her job more efficient he tells her he will make her his real daughter forever. Knowing his AI might turn against him, Westcott forces a program inside of her head to attack Fraxinus' system and hack their control system, making Fraxinus explode from inside and killing half of their staff members. Knowing Fraxinus was filled with magic power, Westcott brought Fraxinus back to Tenguu City's skies and destroyed their engine to make the ship fall over the town to cause an explosion greater than a hydrogen bomb that would destroy half of the country. He then orders Marina to stick with his plan and destroy the Simulator Reality of Fraxinus to kill Shido Itsuka while he is connected to it as destroying this world will explode Shido's brain, killing one of his most formidable enemies. When she failed and found her demise, Westcott discarded her program, stating her to be a failure. *When questioned about his atrocities in Japan, he had all his directors mutilated for trying to demote him from the post of director of DEM Industries. Later, Westcott uses the Realizer to mentally take control of the mind of one of his captured soldiers in order to taunt his childhood friend, Elliot Woodman. Westcott offers him a chance to betray Ratatoskr but the former refuses, calling Westcott a psychotic monster, and Westcott responds by saying the next time they meet, Elliot WILL die. Westcott then explodes the internal organs of the mind-controlled soldier. *After manipulating Origami into his fold, Westcott realizes soon after she has been turned into a Spirit and ends up going Inverse and laying siege to a majorly populated city, Westcott ordered Ellen to go after Origami and capture her so he could perform more nazi-like experiments on her body. *After planning a scheme where he free Nia, Westcott revealed to have recently used the Realizer to wipe all 5 years of torture he inflicted on her from her memory. Nia grows close to Shido, and, waiting for the perfect moment, Westcott uses the Realizer to force all of the mental/physicall/sexual pain back onto Nia, driving her insane and into her Inverse form. Westcott then reveals his master plan: turn every Spirit into her Inverse Form, rip out her Seraph Crystal then force the power into himself and become a dark god who will turn reality upside down and remake the world into his image. *Westcott then sends an entire fleet of warships of DEM to space to capture a spirit called Mukuro, knowing they would be destroyed in a matter of time. While the heroes were distracted by his forces, Westcott leads a wholesale massacre of the organization Ratatoskr, now lead by his old "friends" Elliot and Karen, while casting Shido and several of his Spirit friends into a fairy tale-based alternate dimension to distract them. *After being defeated by Elliot, Westcott summons a pseudo-Spirits called Nibelcol and had them treat him as their daddy when in fact he just wanted to have their fanatism and had them executing suicidal missions where they were executed and torturd by Kurumi Tokisaki. He later had them Nibelcol and Ellen Shido killed, causing the Spirits to into inverse form and eventually causing the Apocalypse where the world was destroyed by the Spirits. *Though killing Shido, the time-travelling Spirit Kurumi Tokisaki changed the past and saved Shido. Noticing that, Westcott decided to launch a full-scale war onto Tenguu City, uncaring of the fact that his annihilation crusade against them engulfs an entire city in bloodshed and destruction while fighting Ratatoskr. As Mio arrives and begins killing the Spirits and collecting their Sephiras for her own purposes, Westcott's flagship is caught in the crossfire of the First Spirit's destructive power and laughs as his entire crew does screaming in despair and fear around him. Confronting Shido, Westcott revealed he was causing so much pain and destruction because he considered this a hobby. *Westcott raids Raizen High School, kidnapping several teenagers and children studying at the school, murders several of them on screen to tell Ratatoskr he was not messing around and uses them to lure Shido and the Spirits to him under threat of killing them all. *Westcott later revealed he was faking his death and extracts Mio's energy to become a Spirit of Origin. When he became such entity, he began to rewrite the reality, eventually causing the destruction of countless planets and other galaxies, possibly killing billions and billions on the process. Trivia *Due to his long list of atrocities, time active and large influence in the story, Isaac Westcott is usually seem as the single most evil villain in Light Novels to date confirmed by both Villains Wiki and Tv Tropes' CM Thread. However, due to his lack of popularity as a male character, he is underrated. External Links *Isaac Ray Peram Westcott on Villains Wiki Category:Anime Pure Evil's Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Cataclysm Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Psychopath Category:Symbolic Category:Torturer Category:Genocidal Category:Nihilists Category:Big Bads Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Book Pure Evil's